


Rise

by rosalina2124



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Dick gets hurt on a mission will his newfound family be there for him when he needs them the most????I won't just surviveOh, you will see me thriveCan't write my storyI'm beyond the archetypeI won't just conformNo matter how you shake my core'Cause my roots, they run deep, ohOh, ye of so little faithDon't doubt it, don't doubt itVictory is in my veinsI know it, I know itAnd I will not negotiateI'll fight it, I'll fight itI will transformWhen, when the fire's at my feet againAnd the vultures all start circlingThey're whispering, you're out of timeBut still, I riseThis is no mistake, no accidentWhen you think the final nail is in, think againDon't be surprised, I will still rise
Kudos: 7





	Rise

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Kory and I try to relax. I’m running a hell of a fever,the wound on my abdomen got infected,and I’m more or less screwed. I don’t want to go to the ER,it chances me being discovered,but it’s looking like it’s heading to that point,and if it does I’ll deal with it as it comes. “Easy Dick,it’s just me babe,it’s alright,your fever is sky high,we need to get you to the ER,we can’t care for this here anymore,you need more help for this”she murmurs softly looking into my green eyes for confirmation. “OK Kor,I trust you,I don’t want to though,it’s risky”I murmur as I let her lift my shirt,and she gently removes the gauze,revealing reddening skin,covered with pus and blood. “I know how risky it is,but I got your back alright,I won’t let anything happen to you”she murmurs as I wince as she prods the wound,god it hurts so bad,I have pretty high pain tolerance and I can’t stand it. Then it hits me,we’re in Gotham,and Les is still here with her clinic as far as I know,it may be a way to avoid the ER,and still get treated,get onto antibiotics. “OK,I think I have an idea Kor,a friend of mine Les is still here in the city,she has a clinic and she’s treated me before, she’s safe she won’t reveal anything,I think I still have her number in my phone,I can call her let her know we’re coming in”I murmur as I see her reach for my phone,on the nightstand.

“OK,I trust you on this one babe,give her a call and then we can go alright,you’re getting worse”she murmurs as I realize my hands are shaking,I’m getting pretty bad off the infection has had about 2 days to settle in,she only found out last night,after I pretty much passed out on them. I shakily dial the familiar number I haven’t had to call in over a year,and she picks up. I explain what’s going on,she’s surprised to hear from me,but she says we can come in,that she’ll have everything set up,and hen we hang up with a see you soon. I place the phone beside me as I feel her grab my hand,”she says we can come in,she’ll be ready for us in about 30 minutes”I murmur taking in a breath,it hurts like hell,and I let her turn me on my side helping me sit up against the head board,all I can manage right now. “OK,I’m going to help you get changed alright,get you into something that’s not sweaty”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead,then getting up to get clothes out of my drawers. I let her help me get changed,it’s a process,I’m tired and I’m sore,but we manage to get it done,then she helps me stand.

I manage to stay up right,relying on her help to keep me there,and we make it out of the bedroom and down the hall. I hear here explain to Gar and Rachel what’s going on,that she’s taking me to a clinic,where a friend of mine works,and that we’ll be back as soon as we can. She tells them as well that under no circumstances are they allowed to leave the safe house,unless we give them permission to do so. We then leave,she get’s me out to the car,and into the passenger seat. She buckles me in and then we head on our way. Before I know it we’re at the clinic,and there’s a nurse and Les waiting for us right inside the doors. She comes out with a wheelchair and they proceed to help me into it,and it hurts. I wince as I feel her warm familiar hand on my shoulder, “easy Dickie bird,I know it hurts”she murmurs softly,calling me an all too familiar nickname,only she and Jase are allowed to call me that,I don’t let anyone else do it.

They get me inside and to an exam room,she has Kory wait in the waiting room,knowing that I probably want a little privacy,meaning it leaves me,her and the nurse. I let her get me onto the exam table with some help,I’m starting to tire out,understandably so. I let them lay me back then she tells the nurse to grab the blood pressure cuff for her as she grabs the thermometer. “How long has this been going on honey,be honest”she murmurs brushing a piece of hair out of the way,just like she has done numerous times in the past. “For about 2 days,I noticed it was getting infected day before last,but I kept a eye on it,it only got worse yesterday,I got it on patrol but I stitched it up myself”I murmur as I hear the thermometer beep and she notes the temperature on it. “104,that’s not good Dickie,that’s a bit too high,I want to start an iv on you OK,get you started on some fluids,and on antibiotics”she murmurs softly as she checks my blood pressure,it’s a little low,which is normal with infection,I’ve had it before when wounds have gotten infected. I nod too tired to say anything as I see the nurse hand her the supplies for the IV. “I’m worried a bit that your blood pressure is low,hopefully the fluids should help bring it back up,but I’ll keep an eye on it”she murmurs softly taking my hand into hers,to have better access to my arm.

I let her do the iv,it barely hurts anymore,I’ve had to develop a high pain tolerance over the years,especially since I’ve been out on my own,no one to take care of me but me. “All done Dickie,I need to look at your stomach if that’s OK”she murmurs softly throwing away the supplies then gently pulling my shirt up to my breast bone,revealing bloody gauze, Kor replaced it before we left,and it’s already blood stained,which isn’t good. I let her dab at it with water,to release it’s hold on my skin,then she peels it off. I hiss in pain,god it hurts being exposed to the air,seeing it for the first time since yesterday I can tell it’s bad. It’s red,streaky,blood and pus coming out of it,I haven’t had a wound look this bad since I was 16,I almost died from it then,I became septic,and it was a fight for my life. “That’s really not good honey,I need to clean it off alright,get a better look at what’s going on,it won’t be pleasant I just need you to hang in there for me alright”she murmurs softly grabbing the bottle of saline solution as I nod. I let her do it,and I keen in pain as she wipes the wound down as gently as she can,revealing the wound. It’s about an inch long and an inch deep,it came from a knife,from a bad guy,I got myself into way too tight of a spot,and I barely got out. 

My heart is racing as I feel her card a hand through my hair,talking me down till I relax,well as much as I can,taking in harsh breaths. She gets me started on oxygen,to help my breathing,then it’s time for the worst part of it all,she needs to clean out dead tissue and any dirt or anything inside of the wound. “I’m going to numb you alright Dickie bird,this will make it a little more comfortable for you,it’ll burn for a second though alright”she murmurs softly,comforting me. I let her do it,it burns like hell,but then I’m numb,can’t feel anything which is good. I focus on my breathing as I let her clean the wound out,it’s not pretty,but she finishes slowly but surely. When she’s done she throws away the supplies,then comes over to me and starts to feel my stomach. She’s trying to make sure I’m not injured somewhere else,she comes across a sore spot,towards the middle of my stomach.

“I know that hurts,I want to take you down the hall for a cat scan if that’s OK,see what else is going on in your stomach,I’m thinking there’s more going on than I can see right now”she murmurs softly, letting go carding a hand through my hair. “That’s fine,I’m real tired”I murmur softly, “I know hon,you’ve been through a lot tonight,I promise you can sleep soon enough,if you fall asleep during the scan that’s alright”she murmurs as she works on getting me into a gown. She get’s me into one then they transfer me onto a gurney,mindful of iv,then transfer me to the room next door. I let them get me onto the table,get me positioned,then they leave the room,making me promise to let her know if I get panicked,enclosed spaces can do that to me. I slow my breathing,so I don’t panic,and before I know it I’m falling asleep exhausted from the last few days,with the last thought on my mind being of worry,worrying if I’m going to be OK or not.


End file.
